Jewel of the Evening
by MissRedZelda
Summary: In the evening, Strafire always sits on the roof to watch the sunset. Robin joins her. One shot, and my first one too.


**This is going to be my first one-shot. So, if it sucks, just remember this. It's my first time with a one shot. Yeah, I posted a poem, but I only got 3 reviews for it. Nobody appreciates good poetry these days. Le sigh.**

**Anyway, here it is. The Premier of my first one shot! **

**Jewel of the evening**

The roof was always Starfire's place to think. It was like her sanctuary, her thinking space. Her personal space.

Starfire often came to this spot. She was a regular there. She would watch the sun set slowly in the sky and watch the seagulls flock and glide around the bay. It was like they were putting on show. A show just for her, and with the setting sun behind them. It was something that money could not buy.

Starfire sighed. Those birds were so carefree. They didn't have to worry about protecting a city, only their young, and the food they bring to them. As for Starfire, every time she goes out to fight crime, she is putting herself in danger. She has lost count the time she was used as bait, and the times Robin caught her and worried about her. Starfire wished he hadn't. It wasn't that she never enjoyed that way Robin held her bridle style, called her name, and worried about her. It was just that she wished she could be trusted to take care of herself, but she knew that is wouldn't happen, at least not now. Little, naive Starfire. Can't walk into a supermarket without teenage boys wolf-whistling at her.

Robin.

At the thought of him, her heart sped up. '_Why is my heart beating so fast?' _She thought. She knew the answer. She loved him. Love? That word was never used on Tameran. When a girl comes to age, she is married off to a complete stranger. It was a tradition that never faded away. It remained strong and it caused Starfire great misery and fear. Even though she put on her usual 'Happy Show', she was scared. She didn't want to go through with it anymore then Robin wanted her to. But she knew it was her duty to protect Tameran from the invaders, although, she was glad when it turned out to be a hoax. But, even though it turned out that way, Womans right still didn't exist. They were only worthy of family.

Robin.

The masked boy mentally appeared again. Starfire couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like his face was a disease. A very good looking disease. His face haunted her dreams, and her daydreams. She couldn't shake the though of him. It was impossible.

"Hey Starfire," came a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello friend Robin," Starfire replied not turning around. She didn't want Robin to see her crimson red face.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon them.

"You are obliged to, friend Robin," Starfire replied still not turning around.

Robin walked toward the Tameranian girl and sat down right next to her. He looked out to the glory of the sunset. He was surprised that the bay stretched out that far. The seagulls were still dancing around in the evening sky. The Evening star was beginning to reveal itself. It was like a shiny jewel shinning brightly in the dusty blue vale of the evening sky.

"Is it not a beautiful scene. It reminds me on a mural I saw in the... the..." Starfire said trying to find the right word.

"Art gallery?" Robin suggested.

"Oh, yes, the art gallery!"

"Yes, it does doesn't it," Robin said.

Starfire nodded in reply.

They were quiet for a while after the last statement. They couldn't think of anything else to say, but even if they did, they were to shy to say it. Until Robin spoke.

"Starfire, why do you always come up here?" He asked.

Starfire considered this for a moment, giving it some thought. Truth to tell, Starfire wasn't very sure herself. "I am not sure. I suppose it is because here I get some peace and quiet," she replied.

"I agree," Robin said. "Cyborg keeps his stereo volume up way to loud." In the back ground they could hear Cyborgs hip hop/rap music thump and rock the tower slightly, until they heard a small explosion. Something had quietened it down. It was probably a pissed off Raven. Silence at last.

"Robin, is that the real reason you came up here?" Starfire asked.

Robin could feel his heart start to thump at an even greater speed then ever before. He looked it those two deep orbs of green. He knew the answer. Love. He knew Bruce Wayne aka Batman would kill him if he ever found out. "Don't ever date within the team" he had told him. But Robin knew Bruce liked Diana aka Wonder Woman but he didn't think it was right. Robin thought Bruce was the idiot.

"Why will you not tell me?" Starfire's voice broke Robin from his reverie.

"Well, you see Starfire it's because... well..." Robin found himself leaning forward slowly. Starfire was doing the same. She had closed her eyes. She was ready for whatever was coming. They were half way to each other lips, when they were very close and bout to touch, everything quietened down, the muffled argument between raven and Cyborg, the annoying sounds of 'Mega Monkeys 4' and the cries of seagulls. Nothing could have disturbed them. Or was there.

They leaned in a little closer, until they were now brushing each others lips. But just before they were bout to get more passionate...

_Beep beep beep beep_

Their communicators went off. Robin pulled out his.

"Cyborg, report," Robin instructed.

"Cinderblock is robbing a bank, nothing crucial," the image of Cyborg said before signing off.

"Let us go and defeat Cinderblock," Starfire said.

Robin nodded in reply and together, they walked off the roof and down the iron staircase to meet up with the rest of the team.

* * *

A large seagull flapped down to sit at the spot were the two lovers had shared their first kiss. He was just an ordinary seagull, flying where he pleases. He jumped up to the railing and looked down, he saw the Teen Titans merge from the Tower. The flyer's flying and carrying the ones who cannot experience the joy of flight alone.

The seagull watched this, understanding what it meant. He lifted his head, cried to the Heavens, spread his large wings and took off. Gracefully swooping through the sea salty evening air and across Jump City Bay, towards the sea.

* * *

**What do you think? Just review me and I'll give you some cookies I just baked, nice a fresh from the oven!**

**It's that lil' purple thingy down there! Simple, isn't it?**


End file.
